Falling stars! Huxon fic!
by amijaine
Summary: Sam left with Spew three years ago, and had a baby, but who is the father, will Sam ever let Phil love her again, and will Stuart find out the truth? Please R&R to find out! xxx
1. Chapter 1

**Falling Stars**

Phil hunter got out of his car and locked it, he walked in the direction of Sun Hill Station where he had worked for the last seven years.

He pushed open the CID doors and was greeted by his best mate Zain.

'alright Phil, I thought you could help me with this case, it's a woman, she claims she was raped last night at a night club, I think it was the starlight strip club in the middle of town.'

'I've just walked in posh boy, give me a minute.' Phil said walking away to the coffee machine, and Zain followed, eager to get him on side with the case.

'what's wrong with you, anyone would think someone had died with the mood you're in.' Zain said smirking, but he stopped as he saw that Phil was far from impressed.

'come on Phil, what's wrong, you can tell me?' Zain asked his best mate.

Phil sighed and stepped away from the machine, he sat at his desk and Zain followed him, waiting for an answer.

'its three years today since Sam left me, her and the baby, I don't even know the name of my own kid, I don't even know if it was a girl or boy, I just want her and my child back.' Phil said, beginning to well up, Zain pulled him into a hug, he held him there until Jo masters walked in, so they both pulled away, whilst Jo started to smile.

'well, well, if I'd of known you two were a couple I wouldn't have sent you separate Christmas cards' Jo said laughing.

'very funny Joanna.' Phil said also smiling. Jo walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

'I didn't forget Phil, are you ok?' Jo said seriously this time.

'yeah I will be, when I actually find Sam, then I will be happy.' he said, he turned to his computer and turned it on, ready for the rest of the days work.

It was now midday and Zain and Phil were at the young girls flat that had been raped, but they had had to phone Jo to see if she could hep them out, as the young girl wouldn't speak to a male officer, so they were just waiting for her to arrive. Phil went into the kitchen of the dingy small flat and made the girl a coffee, she was called Jessica Rhodes.

She was distraught after what had happened to her, anyone could see that, so far she had only told Phil that it was a bloke about mid to late thirties, he had dark brown hair, he had a large birth mark on the back of his neck, and he was in the club watching her give some bloke a lap dance, so yeah she was a stripped and a dancer, but she didn't deserve that, Phil thought, he needed to go down to the club and get some CCTV footage of what happened, and get some details off the staff that were working there last night. As soon as Jo arrived Phil left her and Zain too it, he wanted to get out for a while and keep busy, and keep his mind off Sam.

He arrived at the club about twenty minutes later, it was open already, they must let the girls lap dance throughout the day as well Phil thought, he walked up to the club, it was brightly coloured, with blazing pink and yellow lights coming from it.

He opened the door, he looked around, there was about fifty blokes in their, half of them were older men, the club was lighting up all different shades of blue, purple and red, then he saw some of the lap dancers laughing and joking with some of the men, he walked over to the bar and sat on a stool, he ordered a drink off one or the bar men.

'can I have an orange juice?' Phil asked not even looking up to the man that was serving him.

'yeah sure you can Phil, no alcohol in that then, or are we on duty?' the man asked laughing, Phil looked up to see that it was none other than Stuart Turner….


	2. Chapter 2

**Falling Stars Part 2**

'what the hell are you doing here, and in a place like this?' Phil asked in a disgusted voice.

'well I own this place, I live in the flat above it, with my fiancé' Stuart said with a smug tone in his voice. Phil gave him a fake smile, and remembered why he hated this bloke so much.

'oh right then, well I'm only here to make some enquiries about a rape that took place in this club last night, in the women's toilets.' Phil said taking a sip of his drink.

'right, well I wasn't working last night, but my partner was, she was pole dancing, you might know her when you see her, she will be working tonight, if you come back at nine, she will answer all your questions.' Stuart said smirking.

'I bet she will, so you left the station to own a club, why would you do that? Phil asked interested.

'I thought it would be a good idea, plus I'm making an awful lot more money than I ever was being a copper, and I'm much happier here, with me my fiancé and my son' he said getting himself a shot of whiskey, he downed it, and Phil looked at him annoyed.

'you have a son?' Phil asked, this was starting to make sense.

'yeah, a boy, he's nearly three now, his name is Kyle.' Stuart said knowing where the conversation was going. Phil didn't ask Stuart what he wanted to know so desperately, instead he kept his mouth shut, he now knew that he had a little boy, and he would make sure that he didn't loose contact with this child like he had with his other kids.

'can I leave you my number, and give me a ring if you find out anything about the rape, you know if you hear or see anything that stands out, you know how it works, and I will be back later, to talk to that girlfriend of yours' Phil said changing the subject completely, he got out his mobile and rang Zain, informing him that he was on his way back to the station, when he hung up he spoke to Stuart again.

'right I'm off, I will see you later then Spew, and do a bit of digging for me, I want to nail this bloke.' he said, he picked up his jacket and left, leaving Stuart stood there, wondering what he was going to tell Samantha….

Meanwhile half an hour later back at the station Phil and Jo were talking, they had got a few leads that could get them to catch this bloke, they had come up with the name James Brunt, but they first needed to get down to the club tonight and have a look around properly. Phil was going to take Zain with him, as he thought it was no place for Jo, and she agreed, but she would sit in the car outside with the radio, just in case anything went wrong. Phil and Zain had a wire attached to them, and were dressed in jeans and a shirt, so they wouldn't arouse suspicion.

'right you know what to do, we all know Stuart, but I don't think he is working tonight, his girlfriend is instead, she's a stripper, so that should be fun to watch.' Phil said smiling as Zain laughed, Jo just sighed and looked at them both with a disapproving look on her face.

'men, this is why I turned lesbian, actually I don't know why your both looking forward to going in their, coz I know you two are and item, and you need to come out the closet.' Jo said laughing, whilst Phil and Zain just looked at each other and nearly puked. They both got out of the car, and walked over to the club, making sure that they were nowhere near each other, coz Jo would never let this drop.

They both entered the club, it was packed. Mostly men were in there, and the music was really loud, they walked over to the bar, and ordered drinks off the young girl working their.

'alright darlin, can I have two orange juices please.' Phil said winking at her. Zain just smiled.

'coming right up, my name is Chelsea by the way.' she said smiling at Phil, he smiled back and shook her hand. She was very pretty, she had long brown hair, an awful lot of make up on, but he thought that must come with the job, and a small tattoo on the bottom of her back, it was some sort of tribal design.

'I'm Phil, and this is my mate Zain' Phil said looking at Zain as he said this, but Zain wasn't in the mood to flirt with the bar staff, he wanted to get on with the job in hand.

He whispered to Phil that their was a table over in the corner, so they both got up and moved. They had to dodge a few of the lap dancers to get there, and the cheering men dribbling over them. They sat down, and watched, Zain was looking for a bloke that they suspected for the rape, and they were watching the man that they thought it could be, he was about Phil's height, with dark hair, he had a birth mark, like the girl Jessica had told them, and he was in the club last night according to the CCTV footage, so things were looking ok for them. But Phil was looking for a completely different person altogether, he knew she should be in here, and it was just past nine o'clock, so she should be starting her shift around now, like Stuart had told him earlier that day.

'Phil, he's taking that young girl outside, shall we follow him?' Zain asked getting up to move away and follow the man, but Phil pushed him back in his seat.

'no, you stay here, go and find someone, like Stuart, he should be in the flat above this club, tell him that we think we have caught the rapist, and I will go an make sure he doesn't harm the girl, she probably doesn't realise yet what he's up too.' Phil said.

'ok, once I have told the person in charge I will radio Jo, than I will come and find you.' Zain said getting up and moving to the bar, he talked to the girl named Chelsea again about where he could find the boss, but a few minutes later he was greeted by a woman that he knew from years ago, that he thought he would never see again….

Phil walked outside, he could see that the suspect and the girl were talking, and that he was trying it on a bit with her, Phil stayed in the shadow's so that know one could see him.

He could hear some of what they were talking about, but it was mostly him telling her how beautiful she was, he could then see that he was forcing her up against the wall, and moving her further down towards an alleyway, he was being rough with her, and he could see her starting to struggle, but he didn't want to approach just yet, he wanted to make sure he knew what this bloke James was about to do to her.

Phil then saw that the suspect was trying to take off the girls clothing, so he decided to make the arrest now, rather than wait for back up. He slowly crept up behind the man, he then got his handcuffs ready and shoved the bloke forward into the wall so that he hit his head, the bloke got up and the girl ran away back into the club crying, and shouting for help. Phil and the suspect stood looking at each other for a few seconds, before Phil spoke.

'James Brunt I am arresting you for the rape of Jessica Rhodes, and for the attempted rape on that young girl, you do not have to say anything but it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned, something that may later rely on in court, anything you do say may be given in evidence, do you understand…. scum?' Phil said pinning him to the wall, but James elbowed him and Phil fell to the floor in pain, James ran off, until a familiar blonde punched James in the face, she shoved him into the wall and held him there, while Zain ran to Phil and helped him get up to finish off the arrest….


	3. Chapter 3

**Falling Stars Part 3**

Zain pulled Phil up and had his arm around him trying to steady his balance, Phil clutched his chest and walked over to the face he had never forget, he dragged James from her grip and put the handcuffs on him, he then pushed James into Zain's arms and told him to take him to the car, Zain did as he was told and took him away, leaving Phil and Sam alone, for the first time in exactly three years…..

Meanwhile back in the car park of the nightclub, Zain dragged a struggling James to the car, Jo saw that he couldn't manage with him alone so she got out of the car and helped him lock him in the back.

'honestly Zain, useless, that's the only word I can think of for you, and where's Philip, he should have helped you, instead of leaving it to me.' she said in a huff.

'he's talking to Sam' Zain said watching Jo's reaction, she looked at him shocked, wanting to know more, so Zain told her everything he knew, they decided to take James back to the station and come to pick Phil up later, he would probably have a lot of things to sort out.

'so…. You're a stripper now, you're getting married to Spew, and he's bringing up my child in a strip club, well don't think I'm gonna let you get away with it!' Phil shouted, he couldn't believe how much she had changed, she seemed so much harder than before, she had long blonde wavy hair, an awful lot of make up on, some tiny hot pants, with high heels, and a bra, with a small black leather jacket over the top.

'and what's that supposed to mean, Kyle is mine and Stuarts child, and you cant just turn up shouting the odds, its my life, and I don't want you to be a part of it!' she shouted back before turning to walk away, Phil grabbed her arm and shoved her to the wall, she couldn't move, so she had to listen to what he had to say.

'I want to see him' Phil said to her, she glanced up at him, she didn't want him anywhere near her or Kyle, if Stuart found out then he would go ballistic.

'cant you just leave it, please Phil, you will ruin everything, and were all happy, Kyle thinks Stuart is his dad, he doesn't need another one to come along and confuse him' Sam said looking into those eyes again that she fell in love with all those years ago.

'so I can't even see what he looks like then, he's my son Sam, I want to be a part of his life, I've got no one, this is my last chance to make things work.' Phil said, Sam could tell that he was hurting inside, but she couldn't let him near Kyle, she was scared that if she saw too much of Phil then she would fall in love with him all over again, she pushed him away from her, and walked away, not giving him an answer, Phil stood there watching after her, wondering why his life was so messed up, he walked in the opposite direction and went to the nearest pub, to drown his sorrows….

Back in the club Sam sat on a stool at the bar, Chelsea began talking to her, asking her about what happened earlier.

'I didn't know you knew those two guys…. the cute one, Phil I think his name was, do you think you could put a good word in for me?' Chelsea asked smiling, Sam didn't answer her, she just stared at the floor, as though she was in a trance, she got up and walked behind the bar.

'what's wrong Sam?' Chelsea asked concerned for her friend.

'umm, nothing, I just need to go upstairs for a while, I wont be long, I just need to clear my head.' Sam said sighing, she went up the stairs to the flat above where she lived with Stuart and her son, as she opened the door she was greeted by Kyle crying his eyes out, he came running to her, and clung to her legs, she picked him up and kissed him on the cheek.

'what's wrong Kyle?' she asked stroking his spiky brown hair.

'I had a nightmare, and the music downstairs was too loud' he said snuggling into Sam's neck.

'where's you're daddy?' she asked him but he had fallen asleep, she walked with Kyle in her arms into her bedroom to see Stuart asleep in bed, snoring, obviously not looking after her son she thought.

Ten minutes later Sam had put Kyle back to bed and had gone back downstairs into the bar, she walked back through and noticed Phil was stood with Chelsea in the corner, she walked over to the podium where she would be doing he act for the night, she walked up the small steps until she was stood next to the pole, she then began dancing as the music began playing loudly, the song was Faster Kill Pussy Cat by Paul Oakenfold, all the men were cheering, and Sam was enjoying all the attention she was getting, until she saw Phil give her a disgusted look, he then began kissing Chelsea. Sam jumped down off the pole, Phil knew she was jealous, she began to walk over to them both and to give Chelsea a piece of her mind, but she was stopped by a man who grabbed her arm, she looked at him wondering what was wrong, he was middle aged, and very drunk.

'come on darling, get back up on that pole, you're very good at your job' he said, he had a tight grip on her arm and he was beginning to hurt Sam, she shrugged him off, but he pulled her down onto his knee and held her there, she tried to get away from him, but he was whispering all the things he wanted to do to her in her ear.

Phil stopped kissing Chelsea for a few seconds to see if he was getting the reaction from Sam that he wanted, but he was shocked to see her being drooled over by a pervert. He moved away from Chelsea and walked over to where Sam was being hassled. He stood in front of the bloke and Sam, Phil grabbed Sam's arm and pushed her behind him, then he gave the bloke a good talking too.

'you ever go anywhere near her again and I will be throwing you out of this club myself, got that?' Phil said angrily, Sam stayed behind Phil watching him, she realised he hadn't changed at all, he was the same as he was the last time she saw him, she loved him then, and she thought she still loved him now, but she couldn't think like that, she had a fiancé, and a little boy that thought Stuart was his dad, she couldn't mess this all up, not now…..


	4. Chapter 4

**Falling Stars part 4**

Sam closed the club early, and made sure all her staff got home ok by ordering taxi's for them, she opened the door for Chelsea when her taxi arrived and waved her off, she then re-entered the club and locked the doors, she sat on one of the bar stools, with her head in her hands, Phil stood behind her, wondering how she had turned into this.

'you ok?' Phil asked touching her shoulder, she pushed him away, she got up and went behind the bar, she got herself a glass and put herself some vodka in it, she downed it, then got herself another, but just as she was about to drink it Phil got up and moved to where she was standing, he took the glass from her, and put it on the table, all Sam could do at this point was stare at him, she was vulnerable, and she needed someone to love her, and she knew that he was the person standing in front of her.

'drinking is not the answer, you need to get some sleep.' Phil said, Sam looked at him again, realizing he was right, but not wanting to show it, she then turned into her usual nasty self again, and let rip.

'what the hell has it got to do with you, I will do what I want, just get out Phil, and leave me alone.' she said, she picked up the glass and downed the second shot, knowing that it was what Phil asked her not to do. She then walked to the door and unlocked it signaling for Phil to leave. Phil sighed and walked to the door, he then got out his card and put it in Sam's hand, she looked at it, wondering what he expected her to do.

'I'm not giving up that easily, on you or Kyle.' he said smiling, she looked at him again, all the anger inside her just faded away, and she just wanted to be with him forever, but she couldn't do it to Stuart.

Phil could see that she was confused about her feelings, so he moved his lips slowly to hers, she responded by kissing him back, and dropping the card that had his phone number on it to the floor, he started running his hands through her hair and he gently put his tongue in her mouth, she started to kiss him a little faster now as she knew what she wanted, and it was Phil.

He pushed her backwards and sat her on one of the tables in the club and started to move his hands up her legs, as she wrapped them around his waist, she started to kiss his neck and began unbuttoning his shirt, but just as he was about to remove her hot pants she pushed him away, not knowing why she did it she just moved away from him and stood near the bar, beginning to cry. Phil walked over to her and put his arms around her, she fell against his body and he held her their, he didn't want to let her go, he loved her.

'hey, don't cry, I'm sorry, I should have never kissed you, you're with Stuart now, it was wrong, I'm sorry, I'll go.' he said, pulling away from her, she just looked at him, she felt lost, she didn't know what she wanted anymore, she had to stay with Stuart because of Kyle, but she wanted Phil so much.

'I don't want you to go' Sam said wiping away the tears, Phil looked at her again, wondering what she was thinking.

'what do you mean?' he said moving towards her again, she didn't look at him, she stayed silent, Phil put his hand under her chin and gently raised her head to make her look into his eyes, she had really got herself into a mess now she thought.

'I still love you.' she whispered to him, he kissed her again and she kissed him back, he then pulled away, she looked at him puzzled, so she tried to kiss him again, but he stopped her.

'just stop Sam, I don't want us too rush into this, not after the last time, plus I'm not after getting you into bed, I'm not like all the other men that come in this place.' he said moving a strand of hair out of her face, their lips touched again in a gentle kiss, he could feel her tears falling as he kissed her, he suddenly pulled away, she looked into his eyes, wanting more, but knowing she couldn't, so instead she put her head against his chest and he held her there, making her feel safe.

Back at the station Zain and Jo were beginning to worry as Phil still hadn't bee in touch, they didn't want to just turn up at the club just in case him and Sam were talking, but it was nearly one o'clock in the morning and they were still sat in CID waiting around, and Jo was beginning to get wound up, so she took her anger out on Zain.

'when I get my hands on Phil I'm going to ring his neck!' Jo shouted as Zain laughed, but he stopped as she looked at him not amused, he was about to speak but she started ranting again.

'honestly, we have been sat here for the past three hours like lemons, and he's off to a strip club with his ex girlfriend talking about the past and how much he wants her back, well he's going to wish he'd stayed with her all along when I see him later!' she said as Zain smirked, he kept looking at his mobile wondering when it was going to ring, he knew it wouldn't be anytime soon, he just didn't want to tell Jo that.

'I'm sure he wont be long Jo' he said smiling.

'what happens now?' Phil said kissing Sam on the top of the head and pulling away to look into her eyes, she looked at him, not quite knowing the answer.

'I will arrange for you to meet up with me and Kyle, but Stuart cannot find out.' she said still staying put in his arms.

'why are you so scared of him, he's a wuss, what's he going to do if he finds out?' Phil asked smugly, Sam laughed at him, Phil smiled realizing she hadn't really looked this happy since he had finally found her.

'I cant just leave him Phil, I love him, and I am going to marry him.' she said but instantly regretted it when she saw how hurt Phil was.

'you said that you still loved me five minutes ago, make your mind up Sam, it's me or him!' Phil shouted at her angrily, she didn't give him an answer, so he turned away, and left the club…..


	5. Chapter 5

**Falling Stars Part 5**

Phil walked into the station the next morning, he knew he would get and ear bashing from Jo, he didn't get back in touch with her or Zain last night, he just got a taxi from the nearest pub and went home. The events from last night were running through his mind constantly, he wanted Sam so much, but it was obvious she loved Stuart more, but even if she did, he still had a right to see his son, and he wanted Stuart to know the truth as well, this lie had been going on for far too long already.

He pushed open the CID doors and was greeted by an angry Jo, whilst he could see Zain smirking at his desk.

'where the hell have you been?' Jo shouted, making Zain laugh. Phil just looked at her scared, he knew she was feisty but she didn't half have a temper on her sometimes.

'i had to deal with something, that's why i didn't call you.' he said sheepishly walking to his desk, he took his jacket off and put it on the back of his chair. Zain was sat opposite from Phil and he was smiling at him smugly, whilst Phil was silently fuming that he would find this funny. Jo followed him, still wanting to pick a fight.

' i haven't finished with you yet Philip' she said enjoying making him squirm.

'listen Jo, I'm sorry, i would have called, but it was late, i thought you both might have gone home.' he said calmly.

'yes well we weren't Phil, instead we were sat for three and a half hours waiting for you.' she said still not letting it drop.

'well Zain doesn't seem to bothered by it' he said looking to Zain, who stopped smiling, dreading being thrown into the middle of one of their arguments again, they were like family, Phil was the tough looking big brother, Jo was like the stroppy sister, and Zain being the little brother who always had to take sides.

'yes well Zain is such a dopey sod that he only realises what you have done wrong a few hours after its happened, you watch, in a about half an hour he will say that he's knackered, and i will just tell him who's to blame' Jo said walking away in a mood, whilst Phil and Zain bust out laughing.

'she's got you there mate' Zain said trying to control his laughter.

'i think she was slagging you off as well there pal, now come on, there's a case here that needs sorting, we better go anyway, she will probably try to glass me next' Phil said smirking as he and Zain left CID...

Sam walked downstairs into the club next morning, she was wearing jeans with black boots, with a halter neck black top which was quite low cut, but that was the way she had to dress now, her hair was up in a clip but had small parts down framing her face. She walked through to the bar in search of Stuart and Kyle, neither of them were in bed, and Sam had slept on the sofa last night, well tried to sleep anyway, her mind was in turmoil. She opened the bar door and saw Stuart talking to the cleaner, and Kyle running around chasing his football.

'why is Kyle down here, I've told you before i don't like him to be in the club.' Sam said angrily as Kyle ran over to her, she bent down to his level and gave him a kiss, Stuart walked over to her aswell giving her a kiss, but she pulled away, some how it didn't seem right.

'great now you wont even give me a kiss, i promise i wont bring him down here again, now can i have a kiss?' Stuart asked grinning. Sam gave him a quick peck on the cheek and walked away from him, still annoyed. Stuart noticed this and wanted to know what was on her mind.

'listen Kyle why don't you go and play with you're toy's upstairs, Mummy and Daddy need to open the bar soon' Stuart said to Kyle who was stood looking at Sam, she simply nodded and he went upstairs, kyle always did what he was told with his Mum.

'so are you going to talk to me or are we going to start keeping secrets from each other again?' Stuart asked putting his hand on her shoulder, she flinched and moved away from him.

'for gods sake Sam, just tell me, you talk to Kyle more than you talk to me, and he's not even three yet!' Stuart shouted.

'do you ever shut up, you do my head in, i cant deal with this right now.' she shouted back at him.

'you cant ever deal with anything, you don't talk to me anymore, I'm starting to think you don't love me!' he said sighing. Sam walked away from him not answering.

'where are you going now?' he shouted as she walked to the door, she bent down and picked up a small card, and then turned to face him.

'out!' she said simply turning on her heels and walking out the doors, leaving Stuart wondering what he had done wrong...


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry to confuse u all, but i did delete the story before this, dont ask me why, i must have been drunk! Lol! But i hope this is ok! Plz review! I will love u all forever! And thanks to the people who have already reviewed, u all no who u are! xxx**

**Falling Stars part 6**

Phil walked through the station with Zain, about to interview a suspect that they had arrested in possession of class A drugs, but they were hoping to get more on him than just that, they wanted his dealers as well, but they knew it was going to be a struggle to gain his trust to actually grass on them, they were powerful people, and not many messed with them. Zain and Phil walked over to the interview room door and stood outside it.

'i want to lead this if you don't mind sarge?' Zain asked looking at him hopefully.

'sure if you think you can do it?' Phil said smiling at his best mate.

'yeah sure no problem.' Zain said confidently smirking to himself.

Just then Phil's mobile rang, he looked at it, not recognising the number, then he answered.

'DS Hunter...yeah sure I'm just at work though, so can i meet you in about half an hour... ok i will see you there then' Phil hung up grinning to himself.

'what was that about?' Zain asked wondering what had made him so happy.

'lets just say my family is almost back together.' Phil said opening the door of the interview room, whilst Zain followed him in, thinking about what he had just said...

Sam was sat in the park, staring at the card with the number on it which she had just dialled a few minutes before. She was staring into space, not noticing all the men walking past looking at her, thinking that she was some sort of slapper and she would sleep with anyone. She shivered as a cool breeze blew past her, she came back to reality and got up, and walked in the direction of the café across the road, where she was meeting Phil.

She was sat waiting for him for about half an hour, he walked in and saw her sat at a table in the corner of the café, Phil stared at her for a few moments, thinking about how much she had changed, she was so much more tough, and she was a lot nastier than she used to be, but last night he had seen a glimmer of the old Sam, the one that he fell in love with, and he wanted that Sam back, not the quick tempered nasty piece of work she had turned into.

Sam looked up and saw him walking over to the table, he sat down, and they both stared at each other for a few moments before Phil finally broke the ice.

'listen about last night...' he said taking her hand, but she pulled away, she didn't look at him, it was a mixture of wanting him so much, but feeling bad for being with him because of Stuart.

Her and Stuart weren't that great at the moment, all they did was argue, but she had Kyle to think about, he was her baby, he was the most important thing in her life, and all she wanted was for them all to be happy, but she wasn't happy whilst she was living with Stuart, and she knew that if she let herself love Phil, then maybe she would have a much better life for her and her son, it was just getting over that fear of letting him in again.

Phil stared into her eyes for a few moments, noticing how cold she was towards him, he knew deep down she needed him, and he wasn't going to give up on her, he wanted her and Kyle in his life, and he would do anything to get them.

'Sam please talk to me, don't shut me out' he said taking her hand again, this time she didn't pull away, she opened up to him, feeling a little more comfortable being with him than before.

'last night, to me, wasn't a mistake, i wanted it to happen, i wanted more to happen, it's just Kyle is so use to Stuart being his dad, and he won't understand what's happening if i leave him for you.' Sam said looking Phil in the eye, Phil still kept hold of her hand.

'last night you told me that you were still going to marry Stuart and that you loved him.' he said confused.

'yeah i do love him, but i think i love you more, and i think Kyle should get used to the idea that you are his Dad, and not him, and i think Stuart needs to know the truth.' she said looking down, breaking eye contact with him, he moved his chair around to her side of the table, still keeping hold of her hand.

'you really aren't sure what it is you want are you?' he said touching the soft delicate skin on her face, she looked up to meet his eyes once again, and he gently moved a strand of her golden blonde hair out of her face. She wondered why he was being so kind to her, when she knew deep down she was messing him about, by saying she loves him one minute, then running back to Stuart when things get to deep.

'i don't know what to feel, I'm scared.' she said, a single tear rolling down her cheek, Phil pulled her into his strong arms making her feel safe, not noticing all the people in the café staring at them both. She pulled away, knowing what it was she had to do...


	7. Chapter 7

**Hiya guys, another chapter for you all, please read and review! I need to know whether this fic is ok, even if you dont like it still review, and you can tell me how to improve it:) And a big thanks to those who already have, you all know who you are! ;) xxx**

**Falling Stars part 7**

Sam got up and took Phil's hand, leading him out of the café and onto the streets, all the time he was looking at her, wondering what she was up too. She then led Phil around the corner heading back to the club, with Phil in tow. He stopped, realising where they were going, and pulled her too him, she looked at him, wondering what was wrong.

'where the hell do you think you're going?' Phil asked getting annoyed.

'I'm going to introduce you to you're son, i thought that was what you wanted?' she asked with a puzzled expression on her face, Phil took her hand again, holding her body close to his.

'yeah, but Stuart will be there, i don't want to cause trouble' Phil said, whilst Sam started to smirk.

'well you should of thought about that before you started turning up at my club, demanding to see me and you're son.' she said grinning.

'well if you hadn't left me in the first place then maybe i wouldn't have had to come looking for you.' he said getting wound up because Sam found it amusing.

'me and Stuart have had an argument, he kicked off because i wouldn't give him a good morning kiss, or all things, but when it comes down to it, it just didn't feel right, cos i want to be with you, and I'm sure that when Kyle meets you then he will love you too' she said giving him a quick kiss on the lips, Phil started to smile, he couldn't be happier, he had the love of his life back with him, and he would soon have a son to look after as well.

'right come on then, my car is parked over there, i will drive you too the club, and i will wait for you outside, if you want me to come in there with you then i will, but if he starts anything then i wont just stand back and take it.' he said turning in the other direction leading Sam to his car, still holding her hand, as Sam smiled all the way.

Phil drove to the club and parked round the back, Sam took her seatbelt off, and was just about to open the door when Phil pulled her back in.

'are you sure you don't want me to come with you?' he asked, as Sam smiled.

'yeah, i can handle him, i will just bin him then tell him where to stick his job, then i will get Kyle and come out here to you, and whilst I'm doing it i will tell him the truth about you, that you're Kyle's Dad.' she said, suddenly dreading what she had to do, and Phil could see the pain in her face, he kissed her softly on the lips, Sam kissed him back gently, suddenly Phil pulled away.

'I'm going to come in there with you.' he said, Sam nodded and they both got out of the car, she felt safer and a lot better about telling Stuart the truth whilst she had got Phil there for her. She approached the door, and hesitated at first, but Phil put his hand on her waist to reassure her, she breathed out, telling herself that she could do it and pushed open the door. As she opened the door she saw Kyle, running around by himself again, she could feel her temper rising already, she hated the fact that she had a little boy that lived above one of the biggest night clubs in town, but letting him downstairs just made her angry, with all the objects he could hurt himself on, but Stuart didn't care, he never did listen to her, that's why they were always arguing, Stuart was such a control freak, it was either his way, or no way.

Phil looked at the little boy running around kicking his football, he had brown spiky hair, just like him, he knew that this was his son, and couldn't wait to finally meet him, but he stayed behind Sam, not wanting to frighten Kyle.

'Stuart!' Sam shouted, Phil could tell with the sound of her voice that she was fuming, but he decided to stay quiet, until his time came to speak. Sam walked over to Kyle who ran over to her, she picked him up smiling at him.

'what's wrong Mummy, has Daddy been naughty?' Kyle asked as Sam smiled, Phil stood looking at them both, he had blue eyes like him Mum, Sam turned to face Phil grinning at him.

'yes he has, but don't worry, Mummy will sort him out.' she said, Kyle then looked over Sam's shoulder and saw Phil, he smiled at him, but he wasn't quite sure who the man was, and why he was stood so close to him and his Mum.

'who's that man then Mum?' he said pointing at Phil. Phil didn't speak, he just listened to what Sam was about to say to him.

'that man over there is who we are going to live with for a while, and guess what, he likes football too' Sam said playing with the small spikes of hair on the top of his head.

'wow that's cool, you can be my new best mate.' he said smiling at Phil.

'yeah i sure can.' Phil said walking slightly closer to him, they all started talking and laughing, but were interrupted by Stuart, he walked over to all three of them angrily, wanting and explanation for everything he had just heard...


	8. Chapter 8

**Falling Stars part 8**

Stuart stood staring only at Phil, which Sam noticed, she put Kyle down on the floor and he ran behind Phil, clinging to his legs, almost scared of his so called Dad.

'well... what's all this about you moving out and going to Philip's, i hope you're joking!' he said angrily.

'no, I'm not, me and Kyle are going to live with Phil, I'm leaving you.' she said looking him in the eye, she noticed how hurt he looked, but he tried to hide it by smirking to himself, knowing she would always come running back to him.

'and why are you leaving me then Samantha, is it cos you have been shagging him?' he said nastily.

'no course not, you know I'm not like that, but i do love him.' she said turning to Phil who then walked forwards putting his arm around Sam's waist, whilst Kyle then ran to go and kick his football again.

Stuart turned to them both, jealousy filled his eyes.

'oh come off it Sam, you're a little slapper, you always have been!' he shouted angrily. Everything went silent, Sam was clearly upset, but she wouldn't show any emotion, that would just let Stuart think he was winning. Phil clenched his fists, wanting to rip Stuart's head off, but he knew it would just upset Sam and Kyle. Sam walked over to Stuart, and stood in front of him, staring into each others eyes, both full of hate, Sam started to speak, trying to calm herself down.

'i don't care what you say about me Stuart, but i am leaving you, and there is know way that i am ever going to come running back to you either... i don't think you have any idea what you have made my life like, i hate myself, i hate the way i look, the way i feel, and the way that i have left my family and friends behind, and for what, a slimy rat like you, well it ends here!' Sam shouted with tears running down her cheeks, she ran upstairs, to go and pack her and Kyles belongings, she needed a new life, and that new life she wanted to share with Phil...

Phil stood watching Stuart, wanting to hurt him as much as he could, but he had to stop himself, Sam would never forgive him if he lost his temper, and he knew it was what Stuart wanted, so he just kept calm, he watched Kyle playing with his football, every now and again he glanced over to Stuart, to make sure he didn't go upstairs after Sam. Stuart broke the awkward silence after a while.

'so Philip, how long has this been going on for then?' he asked, with a smug tone in his voice.

'not long' Phil replied. Stuart walked towards him, their faces were inches apart, neither showing a hint of fear.

'she wont stay with you for long, she's a fragile girl, she cant cope alone, not without me.' he said breathing into Phil's face. Phil pushed him away.

'she wont be alone though will she spew? She will be with me!' he said walking over to Kyle, he bent down and picked him up, and held him close, Phil looked at his son properly, trying to figure out who he looked like, he had his mothers gorgeous looks, and his hair, Stuart noticed the small bond that the two of them had, and started to get angry at the fact that someone else would be bringing up his son.

'let me have Kyle, he belongs to me' he said nastily, Kyle flinched in Phil arms, so he held him tighter, protecting his son.

'he's living with me and Sam now, I'm going to bring him up, away from this place.' Phil said a lot calmer than he felt.

'you cant, he's my little boy, i wont let you, you can have Sam, but not him.' Stuart pleaded, he really did love Kyle, and he didn't want to loose him, he may have already given up on Sam, but he wouldn't give up on Kyle as easily.

'there is know way that Sam is going to let you have him, she's his mother' Phil said trying to be reasonable.

'yes and he's my son' Stuart said still trying to argue with Phil. Sam walked down into the bar and put her bags down in front of her and Phil, she turned to face Stuart, her temper was still getting the better of her.

'come on Phil, were going.' she said turning to leave, Phil walked over to her with Kyle and passed him to her, she held him tightly, whilst Stuart looked on in despair.

'don't do this to me Sam, i love you and Kyle, he's my son, i need him' Stuart said now crying.

'I'm going Stuart, there is nothing that you can say to me to make me change my mind, me and Phil are going to bring Kyle up, and we are going to be a family.' she said, Phil picked up Sam's bags and carried them to the door.

'so you are going to bring Kyle up without a dad, with some bloke that you happened to fall in love with, it wont work Sam, and you know it.' he said tears still streaming down his face. Sam didn't feel anything for him, she didn't feel guilty, all she wanted to do was make a fresh start, with Phil.

'he wont be without a dad, Phil's his dad!' she said, Phil looked at her shocked, and so did Stuart, he didn't know what she meant, he didn't want to even think about what she meant, but he needed to know.

'what do you mean?' he said trembling with the fear that with what Sam was about to say to him meant that he would have know one.

'that three years ago, i slept with Phil, it was around the time of that rough patch we were going through, i got pregnant, and i worked out the dates, i found out that Kyle was Phil's baby, not yours.' Sam said holding Kyle to her closely, Phil still stood in the doorway feeling even more uncomfortable than when he first arrived.

'so... i have nothing?' Stuart turned away as everything sank in, he had just lost his fiancée and his little boy, and there was nothing he could do about it. Sam looked at Phil and smiled, still feeling angry she walked over to Stuart.

'you can have this back as well!' she said throwing her diamond engagement ring on the table in front of Stuart 'oh and don't worry about the club, i will work for the next few weeks until you find someone stupid enough to take a job here, then I'm gone!' she said, she walked out of the club with Kyle in her arms, and Phil following, he put the bags in the back of the car, Sam sat in the back with Kyle, until they got a proper car seat for him, and they drove of, back to Phil's house...

Meanwhile back in the club, Stuart walked over to the little football on the floor, that Kyle loved so much, he held it close to his chest and sobbed, he walked over to the wall, crying, he couldn't stop himself, he slid down the wall, and cried for his little boy, into the darkness...

**Ha! i loved writing that chapter so much, just making up stories to make spew miserable makes me happy! I know i have a very sad little life! Lol! pwease review, then i will make more chapters like that, where everyone hates spew, and dont go feeling sorry for him, he deserves it, even if it isnt real, i will shut up now, pwease review! xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Falling Stars **

**Chapter 9**

Back at Phil's, Sam sat in silence in the living room, whilst Kyle played with his toy cars on the floor, Phil walked in with a drink of water for Sam, he could see that she was upset, he just hoped that she wasn't having second thoughts.

'here, drink this, then you could go for a lay down if you want i will look after Kyle, i need to get to know my son anyway' he said smiling at Kyle who was throwing cars around the room.

'ok, i will leave you too it' Sam said walking out of the room, she took her glass of water upstairs to the bedroom, she looked around, it was neat and tidy, which was quite surprising for Phil she thought, she sat on the bed and everything that had happened in the last few hours kept going round in her head, she loved Phil, and she wanted all three of them to be a family together, but something was holding her back from letting her feelings out, and she couldn't quite figure out what, she didn't feel guilty, and she didn't regret what she had done to Stuart earlier, she was just being silly she thought to herself, she had Phil Hunter back in her life again, and she had her little boy with his real Daddy, what more could she want, she laid down on the bed, turned over and fell into an uneasy sleep...

Later that night Phil walked into the bedroom, he saw Sam still asleep, he didn't want to disturb her, he crept into the room and sat on the edge of the bed, watching her sleep, she suddenly woke up. Sam wondered what he was doing there, she pulled her self up, still half asleep, and sat on the edge of the bed next to him, there was an uneasy silence between the pair, neither daring to say anything in case it was the wrong thing, in the end it was Phil who spoke up first.

'tell me what's wrong? I know somethings bothering you.' he said pulling her into his arms, she stayed there, not wanting to move.

'where's Kyle?' she suddenly shot up, she went to leave the room, until Phil dragged her back.

'he's asleep, i put him in his new bedroom, he's fine, i cant believe you would think i would leave him on his own' he said sadly.

'no its not that, its just whenever i went out when i was with Stuart, even when Kyle was a baby, he would leave him on his own, i think he just did it to get at me, but I'm always trying to protect him, and Stuart just tried to make my job of looking after him a lot harder, I'm sorry, i didn't mean to upset you, I'm just over protective when it comes to Kyle.' Sam said hugging Phil, he held onto her tightly, he whispered in her ear.

'I'm nothing like Stuart, I'm going to protect you and Kyle, and i mean that, and i will never leave you alone, i love you, and you should know that by now, i have never loved anybody like i love you' Sam looked into his brown eyes and saw that he was being serious, she kissed him, gently at first, then deepened it, Phil slowly moved he over to the bed, he laid her down on it, and he hovered above her 'are you sure about this?' he asked seeing her begin to hesitate.

'i love you, so yes i am sure about this.' she said smiling, Phil kissed her again, she unbuttoned Phil shirt and threw it on the floor, and began kissing his chest...

'ewww... new Daddy, what are you doing to my Mummy?' Kyle said running into the room laughing, Phil looked down at Sam and started to grin, 'he does not take after me with the cheekiness, he's the spit of you.' Phil said laughing, whilst Sam shot him a not amused look...

**Sorry its only short, and sorry for not updating sooner, but there will be more updates next week on this fic, and my other fics, please R&R, thanks to those who already have, i really appreciate it! xxx**


End file.
